


The Amazing Spiderman 2: Descendants of Spidey

by sugakookiesbrat (jamais_kook)



Series: The Amazing Spider-Man [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parent Jeon Jungkook, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamais_kook/pseuds/sugakookiesbrat
Summary: The sequel to The Amazing Spiderman
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: The Amazing Spider-Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661962
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Remember, Beomgyu~ah," my Uncle Yoongi smiled, looking over my crib. "With great power comes great responsibility."  
I couldn't understand a few things. For instance, I couldn't understand why I was having this dream again. I also didn't understand why Uncle Yoongi was in my dream. According to my mom and dad, my uncle has been dead since before I was even a thought in their minds.

I also didn't understand why this moment felt so important. Almost more important than-

"Jeon Beomgyu!" The teacher yelled as she snatched the worksheet from beneath my resting head. "You're sleeping in my class again."  
"I'm sorry, Miss Kim." I scratched the top of my head guiltily, knowing I had fell asleep in her class for the 5th time this week.  
"And you're drawing your Spiderman comics in class again." She sighed, disappointed in my lack of effort in this class. "Please stay after class for further discussion about this."

Dreading the discussion after class, I looked at the clock only to dread the 5 minutes left. Next thing I knew, the bell rang for lunch.  
The teacher allowed me to pack up my stuff before making me come up to her desk.

"Alright, Beomgyu~ah." The teacher sighed, lifting up the worksheet that I had drawn comics on. Technically, one might say I had drawn family history. "You've really been slacking, buddy. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Auntie Jisoo." I nodded at her, embarrassed. I knew that I wouldn't be punished harshly because she's my aunt but still, I was embarrassed. "I've just been out late, recently."  
"Mmm." She gently rubbed my head like the loving aunt she is. "Well, lucky for you, you're actually doing really well with homework. You just have a problem with staying up in class."  
"I'm sorry, Auntie Jisoo. I don't know what it is that's keeping me up so late. Being 'You Know Who' isn't it since Soobin and Yeonjun are also 'You Know Who' and I haven't been staying too late at Dad's work." I thought aloud as I rested my head on her desk. "I think it's this dream I keep having about Uncle Yoongi. Afterwards, my head starts to hurt as though I had a vision. Even if it is for a few short seconds."  
"Well, I'm going to have to tell your mom and dad. I won't tell them about you sleeping in class or anything. That'll be our little secret but they do need to know about your headaches."  
"Thanks, Auntie Jisoo." I hugged her before running to the cafeteria, barely hearing her shout out, "Yah, Beomgyu~ah! No more sleeping in class and no running in the hallway!"

I rushed to the cafeteria, grabbing my meal and sitting with my two brothers. I barely got in a bite of my curry before hearing my second oldest triplet speak.

"You couldn't at least try to stay up during Aunt Jisoo's class?" Soobin scolded me, shaking his head as he adjusted his watch. "We literally don't stay up that much, Beomgyu."  
"Leave the kid alone," Yeonjun, the oldest triplet, nudged him. "He has it the worst with the visions and migraines and all."  
"I'm just saying." Soobin sighed, handing me a napkin as I almost spilled food all over my uniform. "We are hardly in school as it is. I just don't want Gyu to be grounded from being Spiderman. That's all."  
"I understand, hyung." I smiled softly at Soobin as our cousin sat down beside me along with his friend, Kai.  
We didn't really have many friends. It's hard to make them when no one knows that your dad was the amazing Spiderman but everyone knows that your grandfather was the villainous Venom.

"Yah, Kim Taehyun." Soobin smiled. "Where were you? You were even later than Beomgyu!"  
"Sorry, my dad was teaching me how to modify your Spider-gear."  
"Ah, Uncle Namjoon probably got carried away again." Yeonjun just shook his head playfully. "That's why we got out of there as soon as possible."  
"Yes, well we made you guys some new Spider-watches." Taehyun rolled his eyes playfully. "So take of those ones and put on the new ones."

As we were putting on the Spider-watches, a new thought had came to my mind.

"Is it really necessary for us to have all our gear obtain the word 'spider' before it?"

"No but where's the fun in that?" Taehyun winked. 

"I'm ready to take a nap afterschool. Those weird dreams have been taking a toll on my sleep." I sighed, exhaustion wanting to take over my body.  
"We can't." Soobin shook his head. "We have to do homework."  
"Yea and after that we have our duties as heroes." Yeonjun smiled at me, giving me the rest of his food. "You can sleep after that, Beomgyu."  
"How did Dad do this hero stuff all the time?" I sighed leaning my head on the table. "Sometimes I wish I had Soobin's power so that I can hide and take a decent nap."  
"Hey, Gyu~ah!" Soobin groaned. "Being able to turn invisible is a curse! Remember in 6th grade during the school field day? I accidentally turned invisible and a kidnapping report was almost filled!"  
"That's true, Beomgyu." Yeonjun pointed at Soobin, but making eye contact with me. "Plus, Dad was a college student who happened to have a lot of free time. How do you think he met Mom?"  
"Oh shush, you guys." Taehyun laughed at our nonsense. "Your parents met by coincidences. You guys argue over the dumbest things."  
"He started it." My brothers and I argued but it was no match against the sound of the lunch bell.  
"Oh, Kai!" I remembered before heading to class.  
"Yea?"  
"Don't forget that you and Taehyun are supposed to stay the night this weekend."  
"What about Songhee?" Kai said, the fear evident in his face. "No offense but your girlfriend is scary."  
"Relax." I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Songhee will totally understand. See you this weekend."  
With that, I strolled my way to my final period while Kai strolled to his.  
Little did I know I'd be wrong. Songhee would be pissed and my visions couldn't foresee this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Jeon Beomgyu!" I heard a feminine voice yell. "Did you really cancel our plans?"  
"Songhee! Baby!" I smiled, trying to diminish some of her anger. "How are you today?"  
"Jeon Beomgyu." My girlfriend frowned at first, but lessened after seeing my smile. "Don't do it again."  
"Got it." I smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me towards my brothers. It was almost everyday that my brothers and I would walk Songhee home, visit dad at J.I., head home, do homework, and do our duties as Spider-man.  
After dropping Songhee home, we went to J.I. to visit dad. We'd usually go after school because Taehyun would be there with his dad and we'd get to know more about our abilities and our equipment.  
"Hey, boys!" My dad smiled upon seeing us enter the building. Giving us a hug he said, "Should we go to the training room?"  
Giving a nod, we head to the room to see another familiar face.  
"Hey, Uncle Namjoon." Soobin smiled, placing his bag down. "Where's Taehyun?"  
"He's going to grab your guys' new equipment, Soobinnie." He chuckled, giving all of us a pat on the head. "You guys can go ahead and head in the training room. Your dad, Taehyun, and I will watch from outside the glass."  
"Got it, Uncle Namjoon." Yeonjun smiled back as we all placed down our stuff and entered the training room.

x

"You guys did good!" Dad smiled at us, patting our sweaty heads. "But you still made a few mistakes."  
"My web aim is off again, isn't it?" Yeonjun groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I just know it is."  
"Don't worry, bud. You'll get it next time." Dad chuckled, pulling his hands away. "You've just got to ease into it. It's a lot harder if you're forcing it out rather than relaxing into it."  
"Got it." Yeonjun nodded, serious as ever.  
"Soobinnie?" He turned to the second oldest. "Do you know what you did?"  
"No, not really." He tried to think.  
"It's alright, Binnie. Don't think too hard." He laughed. "Maybe try to work on protecting yourself than picking up the slack."  
"Beomgyu?" Dad tilted his head, hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell you straight forward because you are the youngest. You can't use this as an opportunity to play around, kiddo."  
"Aw, come on Dad." I playfully nudged his shoulder, smile plastered on my face. "It's not like it's the real thing!"  
"That's the thing, Gyu. You can't play around like that. This may be a simulation but this is a high tech lab. See Binnie's hoodie? Those lasers won't harm human skin but it burned through the shoulder of his hoodie." Dad slightly frowned. "If this were a real situation, your brother would have been severely injured. Please try to take this seriously. Otherwise, I don't think I can let you be Spider-Man."  
I lowered my head in disappointment. I know that being Spider-man is a serious task but I didn't think about how my actions in training might affect my brothers.  
"Sorry, Dad."  
"It's okay, Gyu. I just want you to be more careful about it. Not just you, but all of you. You could get severely hurt and I can't let that happen." Dad gave me a slight smile and ruffled my sweaty, matted hair. "Plus, you're still learning and you'll get better. Especially with your guys' abilities."  
"You all still have some learning to do as a team, Gyu." Uncle Joon smiled at me. "It's alright. For now, let's head home, eat, do your homework, and eat?"  
"Sounds good, Uncle Namjoon." Soobin smiled back, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"See you tomorrow, Uncle Joon!" Yeonjun smiled, arm wrapping around my shoulders.  
Maybe I should work harder. They are my brothers after all. They are my team.

x

"How'd it go, Jungkook?" I heard my mom whisper to my dad after receiving a kiss. "They look exhausted."  
"It went good, Y/N." He said thoughtfully. "They can still use some improvement but they're getting there."  
"Why is it always about improvement with you?" I could see my mom frown. I didn't want to be nosy but I was curious and apparently my brothers were too. Our parents never argue about anything really, but when they do, it's usually always about Spider-Man. "It should be more about keeping them safe!"  
"That's why they need to improve, Y/N!" My dad dropped his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "I can do my best to protect them as Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu. I can do my best to protect them as the Jeon triplets. I can't protect them as Spider-Man. That is why they have to improve. For the safety of all 3. If one goes down, they all go down!"  
And for a moment, it was silent. Neither of them said a word for a moment, they just stared at each other, concern across all of our faces.  
"Have you ever thought about asking them?" Mom sighed, covering her face with her hands. "What about what they want?"  
"Of course I've thought about it, Y/N." Dad gently, lovingly even, pulled Mom's hands away from her face. "Sure, I may have thrown it out there, Spider-Man, but I would hope that they would tell me if they didn't want to do this anymore."  
Mom was a very sensitive person when it came to people she loved, especially from what she told us about Dad nearly dying in his first fight as Spider-Man. It also kind of explains why Dad is a bit tough on us during training. So seeing her start crying and hugging dad as if to make sure this was all real broke my heart.  
"I just want them to be safe, Kookie." Mom mumbled from the hug she was engulfed in by my father.  
"And I promise, honey, I will always keep them safe no matter what." Dad sighed and kissed our mom's head and rubbed her back. "Everything will be okay."  
"You're right." She chuckled softly as they released from their hug. "What the hell am I even crying for. Go rest and I'll go make dinner."

x

"So, how was your day boys?" Mom asked, failing to hide the hint of concern in her voice. "Was everything okay? Dad didn't work you guys too hard?"  
"Mom." Soobin smiled, holding mom's hand across the table in reassurance. "We're just fine, Mommy. Don't worry so much about us."  
"Okay, Binnie." She smiled at him, then Dad, then all 3 of us. "Well, go on, eat!"  
As we were eating, the doorbell rang. The only times when the doorbell would be rang is if Uncle Joon, Uncle Jin, and Taehyun were coming for dinner or if Dad had ordered something. Uncles and Taehyun weren't coming over for dinner though.  
"Baby, did you order a package?" Mom tilted her head, pure confusion written across her face.  
"No." My dad's face followed. "I wonder who it is."  
"I'll get the door." Mom started to get up, but sat down as I quickly sat her back down.  
"I'll get it, Mom." I smiled at her and rushed to the main hall to answer the door. "Hello, how may I-"  
"Is this where Jeon Jungkook and Y/N live?"  
I wanted to answer him but I was in dead shock. Is this really happening? Is this possible? How?  
"Beomgyu, sweetheart?" I heard mom call. "Is everything alright?"  
"Y-yes, eomma." I answered, fear in my voice. How can this happen?  
"Beomgyu, are you actually okay?" I heard Yeonjun approaching me.  
"Yeah, you only call mom eomma if you're scare-" Soobin followed but quickly stopped.  
"MOM!" Yeonjun yelled, quickly rushing to get mom and dad.  
Soobin was at a loss for words and I've never seen him so scared. Even if we know that he's a good man, this should not be possible. I muttered the only words I could manage to speak out. The only thing that my brain could process."  
"U-Uncle Y-yoongi?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this happen?" I saw dad shake his head in confusion. "I'm so happy you're back hyung, don't get me wrong, but how are you alive?"  
"I'm not too sure myself, kiddo." Uncle Yoongi scratched his head. "I was going to look for you sooner, both of you, but I wasn't sure how to go about it."  
My brothers and I just sat there in confusion, unsure if we pitch in or keep quiet. So we decided to stay silent for a bit.  
"How long... Have you been alive Yoonie?" Mom asked, dropping honorifics because of her meeting Uncle Yoongi in America.  
"About 12 years?"  
"12?!" Dad's eyes widen, eyes tearing up a bit. "Why didn't you come sooner?"  
"I already died, Kook. Hell, for all I know I'm still dead." Uncle Yoongi bit his lips holding in tears. "And I was scared that Mr. Jeon was still alive."  
"Uncle." Soobin smiled sadly and softly at Uncle Yoongi. "It's all okay now. Before we were born, it was all taken care of. It's alright now."  
"Oh." He sadly smiled,a sniffle following. "Thanks other kiddo."  
"Soobin." My brother smiled. "I'm your nephew. Along with the others. That's why Beomgyu here called you 'Uncle Yoongi'. The other one is your nephew Yeonjun. He's the oldest of us triplets."  
"Oh, wow." Uncle Yoongi blinked, grabbing onto my hand as well in a soothing manner. "Nephews? Triplets at that? It's.. a lot to take in."  
If I'm being honest, I felt bad for Uncle Yoongi. He was murdered and suddenly, by who knows what, brought back to life, and has to adjust to a whole new life. It's so unfair to him.  
"Uncle Yoon?" I asked gently, unsure of how to approach him.  
"Yes?"  
"We'd all really like it if you'd stay here, with us."  
"Yeah?" Uncle Yoongi smiled at me. "I'd like that too, kiddo."

x

"Hey, boys." Mom came in our room and sat on the edge of Soobin's bed, gently running her hands through his hair. "How are you feeling?"  
"We're fine, Mom." Yeonjun spoke up a bit. "What about you and Dad?"  
"We'll be fine, honey." She smiled softly at him, at all of us. "We all should do are best to support Uncle Yoongi. It's more about him. Sorry that we had you guys stay home tonight."  
"Mom. It's fine. Really." Soobin smiled, eyes closing due to finally getting an early night's rest. "We'll be okay."  
"Okay. Sleep well tonight." Mom gently smiled as she gave Soobin a kiss on his forehead, Yeonjun a kiss on his cheek, and she eventually got to me as she kissed my nose before saying, "I love you."  
"We love you too, Mom." And with that mom closed the door quietly and gently, leaving us alone in the quiet of our room.  
It was silent for a moment before I heard a quiet, "Yeonjun?"  
"Yeah, Soob?"  
"I don't know how to be a leader in this type of situation. Dad never taught me to be prepared in this type of situation."  
"It's not something you can prepare for, Soob." Yeonjun responded in a gentle tone. "It's just something that you can never prepare for."  
The room returned in silence for another moment. The darkness surrounding the room with only the faint moonlight to illuminate a few spots in the room.  
"Soobin?" I whispered, hearing Yeonjun's snores in the room. I knew Soobin was tired but I knew he couldn't sleep either.  
"Yeah, buddy?" My brother answered back, tone soothing and hushed.  
"I'm scared." I admitted. "Not of Uncle Yoongi but of whatever brought him back because... what if it can take him back?"  
That familiar quiet filled up the room before I heard the sound of ruffling blankets and a small "scoot" from Soobin.  
Laying next to me and running a hand through my hair like mom would do sometimes or like he did in our childhood, Soobin gently whispered, "It's going to be okay, Gyu. It's all going to be alright. Trust in me and Yeonjun. Trust in mom and dad. Trust in Uncles and Aunties and Taehyun. Everything will be okay and we will always make sure things will work out in the end for you. I'll always do my best as your brother to make sure of that."  
And with his words in my head and his hand in my hair, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

x

"Good morning, Dad, Mom, Uncle." Soobin smiled as he grabbed his toast and sat at the table, as if it were a normal situation for our household. As if it were always us 3, mom, dad, and our uncle.  
"Hey, Soobin." Uncle Yoongi said with a shy smile, probably still unsure about how to adjust to this situation.  
"Hey, Uncle Yoongi. Dad, Mom." Yeonjun smiled, placing his plate down as he took a seat. "How are you holding up, Uncle Yoongi?'  
"Oh, I'm doing alright." He nodded, shy and meek. "Thank you."  
"Boys, did you want to go to school today?"  
"Uncle Yoongi?" I asked, ignoring dad's question for a bit.  
"Yes, Gyu~ah?"  
"Do you want to hang out with us, your nephews, for the day?"  
And with the brightest gummy smile I've ever seen Uncle Yoongi said, "I'd love that."  
"We're not going to school today, Dad." Soobin smiled before continuing to munch on his toast.  
Today was going to be a strange one indeed.


End file.
